Container systems, such as those used to store and preserve critically important materials like biomaterials, can include plastics, metal cassettes, and glass containers. However, commercially available container systems are still prone to fracture during preservation processes, leading to potential leakage and loss of the material from the container as well as possible contamination of the material, the container, and the surrounding environment. Accordingly, a need continues to exist in the art for containers that can meet new and sometimes demanding applications, including for the sterile cryopreservation and storage of biomaterials.